Mentiras
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: "mentiras piadosas" que hacen que te lo pienses mas de una vez y te las repitas. (IS)


Mentiras

…..

Mi madre alguna vez me dijo que todo depende de cómo te encuentres emocionalmente o eso debes en cuando ya que a veces te llega en peores momentos. Pero el final es lo mismo hasta que uno tenga más o menos cuarenta y tantos o cincuenta y tantos, pero si seguía con lo anterior apenas sentía de nuevo la presión de los exámenes, trabajos y demás haciendo que me pregunte que me sucedía, ya que apenas cumpliría veinte.

-Clarke, ya me tengo que ir tengo ir al trabajo, nos vemos en la noche-

y obtenía respuesta después de escuchar esa voz grave alejarse y el sonido de una puerta abrirse, cerrarse, las escaleras de madera crujir por el peso y otra puerta siendo abierta y cerrada casi al mismo tiempo, mientras me sentaba en el suelo de mi baño..

-no puede ser...-susurre

Haciendo un recuento de mis estupideces desde que había entrado a la universidad de hecho ninguna fuera de lugar que no haya hecho ya en la preparatoria con quienes he estado viviendo ya por casi cinco años desde que mi madre me dio la casa y mis amigos más íntimos casi hermanos han estado adentro de ella

-Clarke?-

Esa era la voz de la pequeña de la familia llamada Octavia por un año y aunque fuese la pequeña parece mayor cuando se enoja o algo no le cae bien, no tiene pelos en la lengua además de ser mi hermana ya que después de que sus padres murieran y ser amigos de mis padres no podían dejarlos solos así que los adoptaban a ella y a su hermano Bellamy quien es dos años mayor que ella y uno mayor que yo.

-Clarke?-

Tocaba la puerta de mi baño levemente

-sé que estas ahí por que no te he visto salir con el don engreído, que sucede?, estas bien?-

No respondí, que debía decirle tenia razón dándome a la vez la razón del por qué estaba metida en el baño recordando mi estupidez más grande que había hecho haciendo que empeore todo al escuchar la puerta abrirse

-demonios Clarke cuando te pega, te pega pero esto?-

-ya lo se quisieras dejar de ser insensible ahora conmigo?, necesito algo de apoyo-le dije un tanto alterada

-si, tienes razón-sintiendo su abrazo-lo siento pero es que Dios Clarke, olvídalo no te preocupes todo estará bien por ahora vamos a bajo a comer algo y pensaremos en algo-

no tenía ganas de comer pero lo hice, daba gracias a que todos los demás estuvieran fuera de casa ya que era viernes, el silencio reinaba y eso ahora me alegraba, no volvimos a hablarnos Octavia y yo, junto mis pensamientos y recuerdos que me martillaban y la ansiedad, la cual le pegaba.

-que crees que te diga?-

-no lo se-

-piensas... ya sabes-

-no se-

-ok ya entendí no quieres hablar de ello, pero me estas pegando tu ansiedad que tampoco sé que hacer-

no le conteste nada porque no sabía y en medio de mi predicamento la puerta se abria asustándome un poco pero reconociendo quien entraba

-wola!, pero si son mis dos chicas favoritas número uno-Raven.. tiene mi edad y ella es la más loca en cuanto uno se refiere a hacer fiestas o estar en una, se divierte al máximo dejándote algo en que pensar cuando miras sus calificaciones ya que siempre sale con las notas mas altas de su carrera, siempre envidie eso de ella porque no necesita encerrarse para sacar por lo menos una nota decente como la mayoría de todos nosotros pero aun así la quería a pesar de que ahora quería no lo se… simplemente asesinarla mientras seguía hablando muy animadamente sin siquiera poner atención al ambiente de la situación y ni que decir de mi que no le ponía atención a lo que se atrevía a decir- les presento a Lexa ella hará el trabajo que hemos estado postergando de pintar, y todo lo demás bueno Lexa la castaña quien me está mirando con ganas de matarme es Octavia y la rubia quien no se digna a por lo menos vernos es Clarke, pero no les hagas caso de seguro están en sus días, pero vamos te enseñare donde están los botes de pintura, brochas etc-

Tampoco paso demasiado para que volviera a escuchar la voz de Raven

-bueno y a ustedes que les pasa?, ha muerto alguien?-

-estoy embarazada de Roan-dije simplemente

-... Ya valiste...-

-por dios Raven eres idiota...- le contestaba Octavia lanzándole un cojín

-hey... sabes que no lo dije en ese sentido sino que hasta crees que se hará cargo-

-tu solo abres la boca para decir más idioteces verdad?-le replicaba Octavia

-ok perdón si?... Pero hablando enserio, nena.. Estas segura?-podía mirarla arrodillada ante mi mientras me apretaba ligeramente las manos con las suyas

-hace dos semanas que no me baja y sabes que soy puntual con eso, pensé que era por el estrés pero el estrés apenas viene por la universidad incluso no he tenido los dolores cuando sé que me viene y queriendo o no, hice la prueba y salió positivo-

-oh nena...-se levantaba un poco para abrazarme-sabes que no estas sola verdad?-

-por fin dices algo que ayuda Raven-decía Octavia abrazándome también

-que graciosa-dejándome a abrazar para mirarme de nuevo- pero hablando en serio se que esto es importante y que apenas lo estás asimilando pero tienes que pensarlo bien, sabemos que ese tipo huira cuando se lo digas-

-eso no lo sabes-

-bueno nena sé que te cegó de sabrá dios que pero hasta tú lo sabes, lo sientes en lo más profundo de tu ser, puede que sea excelente en la cama pero otra cosa es que tome la responsabilidad en serio, y no quiero echar mas leña al fuego pero es un imbécil que sigo sin entender cómo es que te fijaste en él y ahora esto?, no te lo reprocho pero vamos entiende un poco lo que te digo-

-Raven ya no la atormentes más, tiene suficiente y Clarke será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto a descansar tienes estos días para pensar si le dices o lo terminas y ya veremos que hacer después, no creo que tu mama te diga algo fuera de lo normal, llevas buenas calificaciones, eres responsable..-

-siento que cuando mama gallina se entere a nosotros nos dará un ultimátum pero...-

-Clarke a veces no entiendo cómo es que aceptamos que jugara Raven con nosotras cuando éramos niñas pudimos habernos evitado esta presencia insensible y detestable de saber que era así ahora-

Inconscientemente me reí, pero a la vez es que tenían razón, era un error y no podía deshacerme tan fácil de él, como algunas personas lo harían solo por el miedo, miedo del que dirán y que deberían de hacer a partir de ahora que todo se volvía contra reloj..

-dios tienen razón soy una estúpida que hare con la escuela?, que tal si mi madre se enoja y me deja sola? Aun soy hija de mama y hago esta estupidez-mi voz salía con intensión de romperse en llanto

-Clarke...-sentía el abrazo de Octavia de nuevo- no cargues con todo tu sola si, fue un error pero estas aquí afrontándolo-

-y estate segura que nosotras y los chicos te ayudaremos ya lo veras-

Seguí llorando y cuando me relaje me dirigí a mi habitación.

-chicas aún no se lo digan a los demás no quiero que se preocupen o vayan por Roan para que se haga cargo en verdad si no quiere no tengo por qué rogarle o hacer algo que no quiera, vale?-

-esta bien pero cualquier cosa estamos abajo o nos mandas un mensaje-

-y dile al tipo que no lo quieres ver hasta que hayas decidido si se lo dices o no-

Asentí y cerré la puerta, para después acostarme y pensar en la estupidez recién hecha no podía creerlo, como no se me ocurría..

-claro estúpida calentura de adolescente-me dije a mi misma

me desahogue de nuevo hasta que me quedaba dormida para cuando volví a abrir los ojos era de noche no había ruido en casa, tome mi celular y veía solo un mensaje de Octavia que decía que irían a una fiesta y regresarían mas tarde o mañana, salí de la aplicación sin ningún mensaje mas no sin antes releer el mensaje que le había mandado a Roan

-en verdad es un idiota pero mas idiota soy yo-

así como paso el viernes tranquilo el sábado también sin que nadie me molestara y sin recibir señal de vida de Roan hasta el domingo que todos teníamos que reunirnos para ir a comprar la despensa de las siguientes dos semanas por lo menos ya que estaríamos bastante ocupados...

-vámonos Clarke!, ya están todos-me gritaba Octavia

-ya voy!-

Tan rápido como baje y me subí a la camioneta que le habían comprado mis padres a Bellamy me preguntaban

-ya pensábamos que no te volveríamos a ver Clarke, verdad chicos?-

El segundo en hablar fue John

-si, por un momento pensaba colarme por tu ventana para ver si aun estabas con vida con eso de que Octavia y Raven no nos dejaban verte ni siquiera dejaron que Emori o Maya fueran a darte una visita-

John era un chico que tenía su propio temperamento y carácter a veces no sabías ni lo que pensaba hasta lo hacía pero sobre todo era un tipo sarcástico demasiado para el gusto de algunos además de que disfrazaba sus bromas con medias verdades, pero aun asi cual quiera que sea su intención siempre veía mas por todos nosotras los que estaban dentro de la camioneta aunque sea el una sombra

-pero está todo bien verdad?-hablaba en esta ocasión Jasper otro de mis amigos que vivian en la casa. Él era el tipo que guarda secretos o hace su propia jugada para que no se salga de las manos el secreto, aunque a veces si no es que siempre nos sorprendía con algo fuera del rengo de lo común y normal, no nos quejábamos si no compartíamos su gusto aunque la mayoría de la gente que lo conoce le diga que es raro

-si chicos todo esta bien-dije para evitar mas preguntas pero no era asi

-segura?-y el ultimo en preguntar era monty-por qué sabes que puedes decirnos todo lo que te aflige-

El es el chico tímido del grupo y preocupado por todo que cuando uno le pedía ayuda hacia hasta lo imposible para que sucediera asi aunque a veces se tensaba el solo y perdía la cabeza solo hasta que alguno lo tenia que traer de vuelta

-chicos solo apresurémonos antes de que el día acabe, en verdad estoy bien solo quise estar sola, los exámenes en mi caso empiezan mañana no se ustedes-

-creo que para todos Clarke-finalizaba Bellamy quien encendía la camioneta

-si, no se preocupen y si algo pasa apostaría que ustedes lo sabrían-

-bueno en eso tienes razón pero espero que sea pronto por que las chicas no creo que aguanten con el secreto ante nosotros-insinuaba john

-en verdad que estoy segura que pronto lo sabrán aun así-mirando a Octavia y

Raven quienes fingían demencia

El resto del transcurso no paso a mayores recuperando el tiempo perdido, desgraciadamente al llegar la tarde y que el cielo se volviera poco a poco mas obscuro la ansiedad me invadía, veíamos la tele mientras yo solo podía ver la puerta esperando el toque del timbre el cual nunca llego como en las siguientes dos semanas en las que eran los exámenes hasta que paso...

-ya has sabido algo del susodicho?-me preguntaba Raven

-no-

-y visto?-preguntaba Octavia

-no, parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra-

-bueno ya sabes que este es o era su ultimo parcial-volvía a decir Octavia

-lo se-

-bueno y que pasaría si te lo encuentras?, le dirías?-decía Raven que me hacia verla quien miraba a todos lados

-creo que está claro que lo están viendo no es cierto?-Sin dejar de verla

-solo es una pregunta Clarke, lo harías?, si no para irnos y que te olvides de el-

me había preguntado todas estas dos semanas cuando mi mente divagaba sobre si decirle o no, deshaciendo la idea de abortar y cada vez que me decidía que se lo tenía que decir este nunca aparecía, tampoco insistí en verlo o saber de él es la verdad, porque tampoco pensaba rogarle porque sabía que era un patán aunque no estaba segura si habría un cambio, tenía que saber aunque su vida con otras chicas no fuese mi problema, me preguntaba, él que pasaría si esa chica en verdad estaba sola y si enterara que con el tipo que se acostó no se haría responsable, eso era horrible a mi parecer y sinceramente no era justo.

-Clarke?-

-solo dime dónde mirar-conteste conteniendo la respiración

-en la cafetería de enfrente-

Lentamente mire a donde me había dicho Raven para encontrarlo coqueteando con otra chica, me moleste, porque solo juega con las mujeres solo para su mero entretenimiento pero eso no se iba a quedar asi..

-pueden llevarse mis cosas?, ahora vuelvo-

-ahora vuelves?, ahora vamos, eres una mujer embarazada-

-no soy tan frágil si?-dije exasperada

-tu no pero lo que llevas dentro tal vez-

rodé los ojos mientras seguía el camino despacio sacando mi teléfono celular para marcarle en el transcurso solo para ver como el simplemente miraba la pantalla y dejaba que sonara mientras seguía sonriéndole a la chica para después guardar el celular. Respire hondo antes de sonreír y posar mi mano sobre su brazo dulcemente haciendo que reaccionara quitando casi en seguida su sonrisa

-pero que sin vergüenza- pensé antes de decirle-querido por que no contestabas el teléfono sabes que estas hormonas de mujer embarazada son de lo peor, compraste mis antojos?-

la chica que estaba con Roan se paralizo por un segundo para después fruncir el ceño y gritarle

-vas a ser padre y me estabas coqueteando?, eres de lo peor, imbécil-le gritaba antes de irse y perderse entre la gente que se nos quedaba viendo

-... que demonios te sucede!?-

-que, que me sucede?, es en serio?, lo que me hacía falta Roan crees que soy tu estúpida? Y que puedes venir y hacer lo que se te venga en gana?, pues estas equivocado!-

-estás loca!-

-ahora yo soy la loca!?, te estuve mandando mensajes para que tuvieras la decencia de verme para hablar contigo y tú y ni tus malditas luces, y eso que solo te pedí unos días para estar a solas y en cambio tu!-apuntándolo-estuviste metido por meses en mi casa, se un poco hombre y por lo menos dime a la cara que no quieras nada y ya, en vez de estar mirando cómo te tiras a media universidad-

Me desahogue me sentía hervir y aliviada apostaba que estaba hasta roja del coraje sin preocuparme nada pero al ver su cara más detenidamente después de terminar de hablar me hizo retroceder un poco mientras el se acercaba y me tomaba con fuerza del brazo

-me estas lastimando suéltame!-

-hey!, mastodonte suéltala!-le gritaba Octavia- por favor que no ven!?, maldición estúpida gente!-

-suéltala!-le gritaba también Raven sin tener éxito en que el me soltara

-ustedes no se metan- tanto como a Raven y a Octavia las empujo haciendo que estas cayeran al suelo quejándose- esto es entre ella y yo, no es cierto?, y sabes algo?, tú fuiste la única que pensó que hubo algo, yo solo me acostaba contigo, ni siquiera te pedí salir conmigo y ahora te haces la novia desdichada?, hazme el favor, no eres nada!, así que déjame en paz!-

-me estas lastimando!-

Podía sentir en ese instante mis ojos humedecerse quería llorar

-bueno si no es nada-

Hablaba alguien que se atrevía a hacer algo y no ser como los chismosos que observaban la escena por puro morbo

-yo no entiendo el por que tratas a la chica con esa actitud-

No podía distinguir quien era por su ropa holgada con la capucha de su sudadera cubriéndole parte del rostro aparte de que me daba la espalda, mientras le ponía una mano sobre la muñeca de Roan y tampoco podía distinguir bien su voz para saber si era hombre o mujer

-se supone que eres hombre, no te enseñaron tus padres a respetar a las mujeres y a nunca tocarlas de esa forma?- de un momento a otro Roan me soltaba mientras ponía un gesto de dolor

-suéltame!-

De la nada Roan le da un golpe en la cara a quien me ayudo haciendo que lo soltara y cayera al suelo

-sera mejor que se vayan chicas esto se pondrá feo-

Nos decía mientras se levantaba dispuesto a devolverle el golpe pero nunca llego por que Bellamy le soltaba a Roan uno, dos, tres golpes haciendo que este último golpe cayera al suelo sin si quiera moverse o tratar de levantarse de nuevo mientras que jaspe y Monty nos preguntaban cómo estábamos

-estamos bien-

-pues salgamos de aquí-

y sin siquiera poder hacer algo nos hacíamos paso entre la gente. Volteaba una última vez para encontrarme con John quien ayudaba a quien me ayudo viendo claramente un mechón largo de cabello salir de aquella capucha. El regreso a casa fue un total silencio hasta que se rompió aquel silencio con la voz de Bellamy al entrar todos a casa

-me puedes explicar qué demonios sucedió, Clarke?-me había encogido de hombros por que odiaba que a veces Bellamy se pusiera en plan de papa-Clarke!-volvía a gritarme

-Bellamy! No solucionaras nada si le sigues gritando como si tuviera la culpa!, o acaso eres idiota?, si no, no le hubieras dejado inconsciente a ese cerdo!-le contestaba Octavia

-entonces explíquenme!, es lo único que estoy pidiendo, Clarke?, dime que sucedió para que ese imbécil te lastimara-

Sinceramente no quería que esto fuera de esta forma pero yo lo había provocado era mi error. Me sentí avergonzada era la verdad pero ya tampoco podía seguir con esto...

-estoy embarazada de Roan, quise hablar con él para decirle pero el simplemente desapareció, no pensaba decirle pero ver que tenia a alguien mas en la mira me hizo pensar a cuantas chicas no le habra echo lo mismo?, o por lo menos eso quiero imaginar pero lo vieron no se hará responsable y tampoco quiero que lo haga-

Un silencio se produjo pero fue deshecho por el mismo Bellamy

-que?, oh dios, clarke!-

-eso si no me lo esperaba-le seguía dijo jasper

-es en serio?-continuo monty

y el ultimo en hablar apenas llegaba John; el es de las personas que están hasta el final de la fila o multitud siendo espectador sin decir una sola palabra hasta que lo sacan de quicio o en verdad necesite decir algo así que esperando que alguien le dijera lo que estaba pasando era de nuevo Bellamy quien decía

-Clarke está embarazada de Roan-

-wow, y ahora?, si se entera abby nos va a matar por no cuidarla de un idiota-

fue lo único que contestaba ganados miradas que te podrían matar si pudieran pero tenía razón quiera o no había hecho una escenita y fácilmente él se podría librar ya que no volvería a la escuela o eso creo pensando en que si había pasado todas sus materias mientras que yo seguiría aun en la universidad por lo menos durante los próximos tres o cuatro años

-pero abby es comprensiva con todos nosotros, creo que si le dices la verdad no habrá ningún problema, fue un simple error-decía Monty

-chicos ustedes lo ven bien y es agradable pero como lo dijo John se nos va armar a todos nosotros por no cuidarla-dijo jasper

-dejen de tratarme como una maldita princesa-dije fastidiada

-clarke no es por eso, todos estamos es tu misma posición por como tu madre nos ha tratado como hijos aparte de nuestros propios padres y no es que pensemos en el dinero o que estemos aquí por el sino que tal vez perdamos su confianza, por que hemos estado viviendo un una burbuja-

-lo se!, crees que no lo se?, en eso he estado pensando estas dos ultimas semanas-

-pues será mejor que pensemos en que haremos porque abby y jake vienen para acá en un par de horas llegan-decía Octavia mirando su celular

-qué?, aun no estoy preparada para enfrentarlos pero por qué?-

-por que pidieron sus vacaciones y que mejor que pasarla con nosotros-contestaba de nuevo Octavia

-dios, no-

-bueno entonces que hacemos-decía Monty

-tendrás que decírselo, has decidido quedártelo no?-pregunto john

-si, supongo que si-

-bueno chicos dejemos que Clarke lo piense primero si se lo dirá o no a abby y a jake y después de eso veremos que hacer-hablo Raven-y en que lo piensa será mejor que arreglemos este lugar antes de que nos jalen las orejas-

y así fue sacamos toda la basura, limpiamos, acomodamos, poníamos ropa a lavar, de por si había mas ropa sucia tirada y basura que cualquier otra cosa, no hacíamos fiestas a gran escala solo triamos a nuestras respectivas parejas si es que teníamos y asi nos la pasábamos, para que traer a personas desconocidas que solo se preocupan en que su vaso este lleno de alcohol o con quien acostarse esa noche.

..ding..dong..

Al escuchar el timbre me tense y cuando baje a recibirlos ellos ya estaban entrando podía sentir la tensión no solo de mi si no de los demás que también se asomaban para recibirlos

-hola abby, jake como han estado, que tal el viaje-preguntaba Raven quien había abierto

-hola hija bien algo adormilados por el viaje pero bien y los demás?... Oh ya están todos pero vengan a saludar ni que nos los vayamos a comer-

Todos pusimos nuestra mejor sonrisa mientras los saludábamos en cambio, yo, no quería acercarme mucho, las madres no se que tengan cuando algo pasa y peor aun que mi madre es doctora.

-hola hija-

-hola mama... Papa...-sonreí y abrazaba tan rápido como se me permitía sin levantar sospecha alguna desviando la mirada, solo esperaba que no lo notaran-no les gustaría algo de tomar?, o quieren hacer algo?-

-si, un poco de agua no estaria mal-

Dicho eso me fui casi corriendo a la cocina por lo necesario mientras ellos les preguntaban a los chicos de como van con la escuela

-aquí tienen-

-ah gracias hija-

-de nada-

me senté a lado de Raven un poco alejada de mis padres mientras escuchaba el interrogatorio común de cada vez que vienen empezando por Bellamy que era el mayor de todos nosotros solo por un año todos pasamos el interrogatorio y daba gracias a que jasper reprobara dos materias para que se centraran en el o eso creía porque cuando pensé que podría tener más tiempo para pensar si decírselos o no... Preguntaba mi madre..

-bueno... Después de regañar lo suficiente a jasper por lo que hizo quisiera saber si por lo menos piensan decirnos que están ocultando porque he visto la casa y no hace falta nada o algo en estado rota así que, que ocultan?, un perro?-

ya era de noche y todos nos habíamos sentado para empezar a cenar cuando soltó de repente su pregunta

-chicos si es un perro no creo que haya problema ya son grandes creo que pueden cuidarlo-decía en esta ocasión mi padre

Nos habíamos quedado callados todos mirándonos los unos a los otros para después desviar la mirada

-chicos?, esto creo que se está saliendo de las manos como para que aun no se atrevan a decirnos que sucede, hicieron algo malo?-el silencio se provocó solo por unos segundos-monty?, sé que no eres un chico malo pero dime que sucede-

solo con decirle eso mi madre todos lo miramos, un gran error por mi parte ya que nuestras miradas se conectaron logrando que mi madre supiera quien de todos era el problema

-Clarke?-

-lo siento Clarke-escuchaba decir a Monty ni siquiera le respondí por que sentía la mirada de mis padres sobre mi

-Clarke?, se puede saber que ocultas?, te hiciste un tatuaje?, reprobaste una materia?, tuviste un problema con alguien?-

no volví a responder me sentía incomoda como decirles que serán abuelos y seré madre soltera por una estupidez

-Clarke tu madre te hizo una pregunta que sucede-

Respire hondo levante la cabeza y los mire

-estoy embarazada-

y lo solte, las caras de mis padres no sabría decir que expresión tenían pero se aferraban a ello

-qué?-

-cómo es que, pero si apenas eres una niña-

-cumpliré veinte madre-

-ese no es el problema Clarke-

-como es que dejaron que esto pasara chicos se supone que se cuidan entre ustedes, eso nos habían dejado claro desde pequeños-

-cada quien tiene su propia vida padre, no podemos irnos por la vida preocupándonos por esas cosas y mas cuando se trata de la intimidad es absurdo-

-que es absurdo?, pero si por eso dejamos que vivieran aquí por que se cuidarían entre ustedes-

-quien es el padre?, lo sabe?, no me digas que seras madre soltera mientras que ese patán... Te acóstate con alguien de una noche?-

-esto... no es como decirlo, estoy decepcionada de ti Clarke, que se supone que harás con tus estudios?-

ni siquiera yo lo sabía, ni siquiera estaba preparada para ello y sabia perfectamente que solo era cuestión de tiempo, ni sabía si ellos me ayudarían todo se venía abajo, mas allá de las profundidades, me sentía perdida hasta que alguien desconocido hablaba..

-ella puede continuar con sus estudios hasta el siguiente parcial, después se puede dar de baja temporal por maternidad-

-lexa?-decía Raven

-se puede saber quién eres tú? Y porque estás aquí?-le preguntaba mi madre yo tampoco sabía quién era pero la reconocía por la ropa y el golpe que traía entre la mejilla y el labio el cual ya estaba cicatrizado, pero se le veía inflamado

-porque soy el padre del hijo que lleva Clarke en su vientre y no es broma-


End file.
